


【独普】Vollmondnacht

by yuuko_0180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_0180/pseuds/yuuko_0180
Summary: 狼人独 x 巫师普
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 落单的狼

Chapter 1

1998年，万圣夜  
德国，汉堡

“……我们讨论过的不是吗？‘生命的价值不在于岁月长短，而在于如何度过。’”黑暗中，只有几根蜡烛发出微弱的光芒，立于那张摆满了逝者遗物的桌子后面的银发男人停顿了一下，换了一种故作轻松又带着一丝恳求的语气继续说道，“我很想念你们，但是在我们再一次团聚之前，你们要创造更多更幸福更有趣的回忆来分享给我，答应我，好吗？”

话音刚落，蜡烛的火光陡然熄灭，瞬间被黑暗与寂静包围的屋子里，只有街上庆祝万圣节的灯光和喧闹声隐隐约约地传进来。

基尔伯特将视线从正前方移开，转向沙发上那对早已泪流满面的可怜夫妻，夫人使劲捂着自己的嘴，才将哭喊声全部压抑在喉咙里。

“她已经走了。”基尔伯特轻声说道，他的情绪也被屋子里的悲伤气氛带动得眼眶发酸，他摸了摸自己的脸，垂下眼睛，实在不忍心去看终于崩溃似的放声大哭的妻子和把她紧紧搂进怀里的丈夫。

基尔伯特的目光扫过桌上的一件件物品，女孩的一生就这么在他眼前流过，所有人最终都会变成一段回忆，他拿起放在离他最近的桌角的照片，相框中身着学士服的女孩笑得灿烂，男人赤红色的眸子看着女孩那双充满幸福与希望的眼睛，嘴唇动了动，无声地说道：“希望你能原谅我欺骗了你的父母。”

直到房子里的灯光重新亮起，地上那个事实上毫无用处的魔法阵被擦去，一切回归原状，悲伤的夫妻才终于能勉强打起精神，请这位自称巫师的男人喝一杯热茶。

“贝什米特先生，我很抱歉之前一直对您抱有偏见，毕竟与……亡女对话这种事，如果不是贝拉坚持……”韦伯先生站起身，接过妻子手里的托盘，后者瞪了他一眼，冲基尔伯特扯出一个抱歉的笑容。

“毕竟我们即将迈进21世纪，如果你们对此深信不疑才有问题……谢谢。”基尔伯特接过茶杯，摇摇头表示并不在意男主人的质疑，他抿了一口热茶，赞许地对女主人点了点头，接着说道：“幸好你们找到的是我这样的专业人士，冒然打开阴阳两界的通道是很危险的，尤其是这样的日子……”

“贝什米特先生？有什么不对吗？”韦伯夫人疑惑地看着突然停下皱起眉头的男人，出声询问道。

“韦伯夫人，恕我冒昧，这座房子里，是否还有一个孩子？”基尔伯特突然一改之前游刃有余的状态，严肃地问道。

被提问的韦伯夫妇一愣，有些不解地对视片刻，男主人率先反应过来，解释道：“我想你说的应该是路茨。”

“路茨？”

女主人此时也明白过来，冲基尔伯特点点头，表情里带着难掩的惊讶神色：“对，那孩子叫路德维希，是我们打算收养的孩子。”韦伯夫人顿了一下，似乎是在思考就这样向一个陌生人坦白一个孩子的隐私是否不妥，她低下头思考了片刻，又与丈夫交换了一个眼神，似乎最终认为眼前这个男人是值得信任的，她探身将自己的茶杯放在茶几上，坐直身体继续说道：“我想您应该看到过新闻，那起事故，那起夺走了我们的汉娜的事故中，有一位年纪很小的幸存者……”

1998年6月3日，德国北部小镇艾须德的平静被一声巨响打破，造成101人死亡、88人重伤、震惊世界的高铁事故就这么在几分钟的时间里毫无征兆地发生了——12节车厢全部脱轨，从第二节车厢开始，后面的车厢被坍塌的桥面堵住通道，弯弯折折地堆积在一起，德意志最引以为傲的科技成就之一在顷刻之间变成一堆废铁。

汉娜·韦伯是其中一位受害者，而路德维希是事故中最年轻的幸存者。

上个月，逐渐从痛失爱女的阴影中走出来的韦伯夫妇决定再领养一个孩子，他们在汉堡的一家孤儿院见到了这个大难不死的男孩。

“这一定是冥冥中注定的。”韦伯夫人坚定的眼神浮现在基尔伯特脑海中。

注定？不，你该庆幸你们并没有缘分，基尔伯特无声地给出回答，电台里传来英式摇滚的声音打断了他的思路，他抬手换了个台，绿洲（Oasis）？该死的，已经没有一个会唱歌的德国人了吗？柏林才是欧洲的音乐之都。

换了几个台都是不同的英国乐队在嘶吼些同样不知所云的东西，基尔伯特索性关掉了车载收音机，他看着红灯踩下刹车，思绪回到了十几分钟前韦伯夫妇的客厅，虽然味道很淡，但他很确定，那个所谓的奇迹男孩，根本不是普通孩子——

那是一匹如假包换的狼。

感谢德意志严格的收养条例，基尔伯特打着方向盘拐进一条小路继续想道，韦伯夫妇尚在考察期，不然除了用对平民使用遗忘魔药以外，他还得背上篡改文书的罪名。

大概因为今天是万圣夜，虽然时间已经超过了晚上9点，但孤儿院的灯还亮着，似乎还有孩子们在欢呼笑闹的声音。基尔伯特将车停在一个不起眼的角落，车子熄火之后，唯一的声源也消失了，四周陷入一片寂静中。基尔伯特关上车门，冬日的寒风让他下意识地缩了缩肩膀，银白色的月光洒在树梢上，提醒着他时间紧迫。

三天后就是满月了。

手表的指针指向十点半，孤儿院二楼所有的房间都已经陷入黑暗，只有管理人员所在的一楼还有光亮，基尔伯特将抽了一半的香烟扔到碎石路上用脚踩灭，向大门走去。

“先生，请问有什么能帮你的？”在前台值班的是一位四十多岁的女人，看到这个深夜突然冒出来的银发男人，眼神中流露出不安的神色，她站起身，左手不动声色地慢慢移向基尔伯特视线盲区的紧急报警按钮。

“别紧张，我叫基尔伯特·贝什米特，很高兴认识你，呃……施密特夫人。”基尔伯特看了一眼她有些掉色的名牌，冲她带着歉意地笑了笑，双手交叉放在台子上，示意自己手里没有任何危险的物品，“我知道现在时间已经很晚了，很抱歉在这样的时间打扰您，但我听说这里有一个叫路德维希的孩子对吗？是高铁事故的幸存者。事实上，我是他的哥哥，从6月开始我和我的家人就一直在找他。”

“我不知道您是在哪里得到这样的消息，但除非您出示正式的证件或者文件，不然我们无权透露任何一个孩子的个人信息。”施密特夫人并没有轻易放下戒心，强硬地拒绝了这个可疑的男人。

基尔伯特舔了舔嘴唇，他也知道自己的说辞根本站不住脚，如果一个心急如焚的哥哥想要寻找自己失踪的八岁弟弟，每一份用德语写成的报纸都会被他登满寻人启事。

施密特夫人狐疑地盯着眼前的男人，怀疑他是个道德败坏的记者，想用这孩子来吸引大众的眼球。也许是勾起了某些糟糕的回忆，她的嘴唇越抿越紧，眼看就要开口赶人了，楼梯口突然传来窸窸窣窣的声音，施密特夫人回过头，一瞬间她似乎看到了男孩眼睛反射出诡异的绿光，但当她定睛去看，只看到了和平时一样惹人怜爱的蓝眼睛。

“哦亲爱的，这么晚了你怎么还没睡？做噩梦了吗？”施密特夫人快步走向男孩，伏下身拥抱了他，又笑着摸了摸他的小脸，她注意到男孩并没有看她，而是望着她身后，眼神里带着紧张和恐惧，她回过身，将男孩护在自己身后与眼前的男人对峙：“先生，有什么事请明天在我们的工作时间上门，现在，请您离开。”

基尔伯特垂下眼睛，面无表情地注视着那双在黑暗中试图恐吓他的异于常人眼睛，狼崽子学着成年狼呲牙的样子倒还挺可爱，他在心里想道。

“先生，我说了，请您离开。”施密特夫人提高了音量，严厉地说道。

“抱歉夫人，可能不能如您所愿了。”基尔伯特自言自语似的说道。

“什么？”施密特夫人皱起眉头，紧绷着身体盯着男人红色的眼睛。

“我说，夫人，今晚我要带他走。”基尔伯特同样盯着褐色的眼睛，一字一顿地说道，看着那双眼睛中的警惕和坚定慢慢退去，取而代之的是茫然。

“当然，先生，您要带走他。”施密特夫人像一台机器一样，面无表情地重复了一遍基尔伯特的话，向一旁走了一步，露出一直躲在她背后的男孩，男孩惊恐的向后退了一步，在逃跑之前被基尔伯特一把拽住。

“嘘——别叫。”基尔伯特扯着男孩的胳膊将他拖到自己面前，上下打量着他，继续说道：“听着小子，我查过了，从事故发生到现在，汉堡没有发生过什么可疑的野兽伤人事件，你没做什么，我不会把你怎么样，但你也很清楚呆在人类中间总有一天事情会失控。”

基尔伯特看了一眼一旁的施密特夫人，他施的催眠魔法作用时间不长，此时她已经有要醒来的迹象，基尔伯特不顾男孩的反抗直接把他抱起来，在他耳边低吼道：“你跟我走！立刻！”

路德维希毕竟要比普通8岁男孩经历的事情多得多，再加上趋利避害的生物本能，他能感受到眼前这个男人压倒性的力量，反抗是绝对没有好下场的。

属于孩子的纤细双臂环上基尔伯特的脖子，基尔伯特愣了一下，大概是没想到这孩子如此乖顺，他感受着男孩的小脑袋搭在自己的肩膀上，柔软的头发蹭着他露在外面的脖子，略快的心跳声隔着大衣撞在他的心口。但他没时间回味一个鲜活的生命将身体所有重量都交给他这件事给他带来的微妙的心理冲击了，施密特夫人已经在清醒的边缘，基尔伯特向上托了托男孩，迅速的冲进室外的潮湿空气中。

路德维希被基尔伯特塞进车里，后者“嘭”的一声关上车门，丢下一句“老实呆在车里，别想着逃跑！”就重新回到孤儿院，基尔伯特花了些时间抹去所有人的记忆，销毁文件，消除一切他能想到的男孩在这里停留过的痕迹。

做完这一切已经是午夜之后了，当基尔伯特再一次站在孤儿院门口眺望天空中接近满月的月亮时，他发热的脑子终于冷静了下来——老天啊，我到底在干什么？

但木已成舟。

车子是发动的状态，车里很暖和，基尔伯特坐进驾驶座，将路德维希那点行李扔到后座，长舒了一口气，根本不用回头，他就能感受到右边那双蓝盈盈的眼睛正望着他，里面还有警惕，但恐惧已经没有那么深了。

“你父母的狼群呢？我可以送你回去。”基尔伯特回过头问道，男孩抱着膝盖蜷在宽大的座椅角落，看上去人畜无害。

路德维希听到这个问题，身体微微地抖了一下，垂下眼睛不再看他，基尔伯特心里也跟着一沉，他已经想到了最坏的结果——男孩摇了摇头，咬了咬下唇说道：“没有了，他们都死了。就是，你应该知道的，头狼更迭……”

虽然刚刚收拾残局的时候就已经猜到了——即使在这里呆了四个多月，这个叫路德维希的孩子留下的痕迹也少得可怜，档案里连姓氏都没有，在孤儿院工作人员的评价中，这孩子虽然很乖从不惹事，但也几乎不和别的孩子交流玩耍，他害怕被任何人找到，也不应该被找到，但又清楚的知道自己随时都要准备离开这里。可是真的听到这个事实从男孩的嘴里说出来，他的心里还是揪了一下。

醒醒基尔伯特，他是狼，还是前任头狼的孩子，收留了他你会被狼群盯上的！银发的巫师在心里提醒自己。

车里一时间安静下来，路德维希将自己的脸埋进膝盖中间，许久，基尔伯特伸出手，揉了一把男孩柔软的金发，妥协似的说道：“走吧，今天先跟我回家。”

TBC


	2. 第一次满月

基尔伯特在汉堡的房子位于城郊，毕竟他时不时要捣鼓些无法用现代科学解释的玩意，制造些扰民的噪音或是光亮，为了不让警察找上门来，还是要低调些。

当基尔伯特带着路德维希回到家，拎着他的领子把他扔进门，用尽最后一点精力确认没有任何人跟着，摔上门的时候基尔伯特已经困得眼睛都睁不开了，今晚消耗了他太多的精力。进屋之后，基尔伯特连灯都懒得开，反正狼崽子的夜视能力好得很，他摸索着从柜子里扯了条毯子出来扔给路德维希，就把自己扔进了深色的床铺里倒头大睡。

路德维希抱着手里柔软的羊毛毯子，环顾了一圈这个空荡荡的房间——除了一张大床、两个柜子以及墙上挂着的电视以外，这间屋子里就没有其他东西了，他赤着脚蹭了蹭脚下的地毯，扁了扁嘴，揉了揉眼睛思考着用什么姿势睡在这上面会不那么难受。

“我怎么不知道狼是站着睡觉的？”基尔伯特有些含糊的声音在黑暗中响起，路德维希吓了一跳，他原本以为床上的人已经睡着了。

基尔伯特翻了个身，路德维希能看到那双红色的眼睛半睁着，大概是因为回到了熟悉的环境中，此时的基尔伯特显得比起今晚的任何时候都要放松，他听到他慵懒得像是从喉咙里滚出来似的声音说道：“愣着干什么呢，上床睡觉啊。”

即使是很多年以后，路德维希搂着基尔伯特的腰在他唇上印下一个吻的时候，他也依然能回忆起那一刻的感受——盘旋的飞鸟找到了方向，黑夜中的旅人有了归处。

这当然是后话，此时年仅八岁的小狼只是吸了吸鼻子，乖乖地拖着即使折了两折还比他的身高长出不少的毯子爬上了床。

基尔伯特看着他老老实实地躺下，把毯子拉到只剩一个脑袋在外面的位置，满意地翻了回去背对着他准备入睡，却被背后那双介于狼和人之间的眼睛盯得越来越清醒，他有些无奈地叹了口气，重新面对这个他一时冲动捡回来的男孩，打了个哈欠，半开玩笑半认真地说道：“我不会趁你睡着把你扔出去的，也不会宰了你拿你的心脏做魔药，安心睡吧。实在睡不着的话，至少把眼睛闭上吧？半夜屋子里有俩灯泡也怪惊悚的。”

狼崽子眨了眨眼眼睛，努力地控制自己的眼睛回到正常人的样子，他还太小，又正是快速发育的年纪，跟一个陌生人共处一室的紧张心情让他更加没办法对自己的身体控制自如。基尔伯特看着不再看自己，而是用手指绞着毯子的边缘使劲跟自己较劲的男孩，沉默半晌，把枕头往中间拉了拉，扯开男孩身上的毯子，又把自己的被子掀起一个角说道：“过来。”

路德维希一愣，似乎没有明白男人的意思，或者说，他觉得自己一定是理解错了。

“快点，本大爷困的很！“基尔伯特有些不耐烦地催促道。

“可是……可是如果我在睡梦中变成狼了怎么办？“路德维希迟疑着问道，垂下眼睛不想去看基尔伯特眼里将要出现的戒备神情，下意识地把身体蜷得更紧了一些，却不想下一秒就直接被拽进了已经温热的被窝里。

路德维希惊讶地睁大眼睛，这个距离，他已经能清楚地感受到男人平稳的呼吸和心跳声，甚至能闻到男人血肉的味道，这个认知吓得他想立刻逃离这个舒适得能让他在几秒中内陷入无意识状态的床铺。

基尔伯特将他的反应看地一清二楚，一把就将人拽了回来，他拍了拍男孩的背，第一次抱这孩子的时候他就感觉到了，男孩瘦得有些不正常，从施密特夫人今晚的表现来看，那家孤儿院是绝不存在虐待孩子的情况的，当时他没想明白，但现在他懂了，这孩子怕不是因为担心自己会在无意识的时候伤害到别人，这几个月以来都没睡过一个好觉，难以想象他是怎么熬过之前的几个满月的。

“你看，这种距离的话，如果你发疯要吃掉我，我就能第一时间捏碎你的头骨，如果我想害你的话，你也能第一时间咬断我的脖子，多安全。“

路德维希抬起头，看着一脸无所谓甚至又打了个哈欠一副准备入睡样子的男人，一瞬间觉得这句歪理好像还挺有说服力。

基尔伯特无奈地看着好像还在认真思考他说的话的男孩，对这孩子的幽默细胞感到担忧，他按着男孩的后颈让他离自己更近一些：“行了行了，你才几岁啊怎么脑子里这么多事，赶紧睡觉吧，我有能力保护自己，明白吗？”

“嗯……“男孩低低地应了一声，用音量掩盖了声音里的哭腔，他动了动身子找了个舒服的姿势，将近半年以来第一次安心地放任自己沉入梦乡。

基尔伯特听着男孩的呼吸逐渐变得均匀而沉稳，一直紧绷的表情也终于有些放松下来，他的嘴角微微露出一个笑容，也闭上眼睛睡了过去。

一夜无梦。

第二天清早，当基尔伯特再次睁开双眼时，昨晚的疲惫已经一扫而空，身心都舒畅得让他想哼点小曲，不过当他的目光落在身边的男孩那张还陷在睡梦中的小脸上时，这个念头又被默默地压了回去。

不得不说，路德维希确实长了张极具欺骗性的脸，除了他基尔伯特，谁还能意识到这孩子的危险性呢？况且这孩子虽然现在满脸稚气，但眉宇间已经能看出长大之后绝对是个能祸害无数姑娘的芳心纵火犯，得好好教育才行。基尔伯特百无聊赖地站在等着购买面包店第一批面包的队伍里胡思乱想，半晌才意识到，他好像正在说服自己把一匹狼留在身边。

醒醒基尔伯特，顺利度过满月之后就去找个狼群把它打发了才是正确选项！脑子里名为理智的小人恨不得跳起来扇他两耳光。

不过当他回到家，看到男孩坐在床上，用那双有些发红的蓝色眼睛望向他的时候，名为理智的小人就立刻两腿一蹬死不瞑目了。

路德维希揉了揉眼睛，跳下床，看着基尔伯特手里的装满热气腾腾的面包和一些新鲜蔬菜的牛皮纸袋伸出手，基尔伯特居高临下地看着他半晌， 才将手里的袋子递给他，顺手揉了一把他的脑袋，才转身将黑色的大衣和灰色的围巾脱下并挂在墙上的挂钩上。基尔伯特从大衣口袋里摸出自己的魔杖，路德维希看到他的动作，下意识后退了一步，基尔伯特的余光扫到了他的反应，一时不知道是该欣慰还是该心疼这孩子的警惕心，但对于一头失去狼群庇佑的幼年孤狼来说，这恐怕是活下去最重要的要素。

别想了，他能不能活下去关你什么事？基尔伯特在心里提醒自己，他举起魔杖，在床铺对面的一面墙上点了几下，低声念了句咒语，一扇门徐徐出现在原本空无一物的墙面上。基尔伯特满意地听到身后的男孩发出低声的惊叹声，又用魔杖点了点门把手，随着“咔嗒”一声轻响，通往这个房子真面目的门才算是彻底打开了。

基尔伯特冲路德维希招了招手示意他进来，这座房子所施加的防御咒语和法阵基本都是基尔伯特自创的，他早已习惯了一个人游走在危险之间，自己的房子就是能够隔绝一切外界威胁的安全屋，在昨晚之前，他从没想到有一天他的这些咒语需要阻止的是危险从内部出去。

路德维希小心翼翼地跟着基尔伯特进了门，刚刚站定，身后的门就自动关上并隐去了踪影，路德维希微微睁大了眼睛看着这一幕，没注意到基尔伯特的突然靠近，直到手里突然一空，才对上基尔伯特含着笑意的眼睛。

“去坐好。“基尔伯特指了指位于房间角落的餐桌对路德维希说道，自己则是走向另一边的厨房，将食材拿出来准备做个简单的早饭。

路德维希环顾着整个房间，慢慢向餐厅走去，他回忆起幼时看过的书中，总是画着一间空房间中一口冒着诡异蒸汽翻滚沸腾的巨大坩埚，配上一个露出邪恶表情的干巴巴的女巫，而这间属于一位巫师的房间显然比他想象中的普通太多了——除了家具似乎都是从哪里的旧货市场淘来的，带着不属于这个时代的厚重感以外，乍一看这就是一个普通单身汉的客厅，茶几的一边杂乱地堆着不少报纸和杂志，中间放着一本摊开的很厚的硬皮书，一旁的一叠白纸上写写画画着些路德维希看不懂的东西，一支铅笔和几个揉成一团的废纸团被丢在一边，沙发上一张深酒红色的针织毯子被随意的搭在扶手上，路德维希轻易就能想象到男人窝在这里工作的样子，那感觉就好像他们已经一起生活了很久，这么想着，他的心情突然变得明亮了起来。

房间里原本干燥舒适的空气中逐渐充满了食物的香气，烘焙面包混合着沾满香料的香肠的美妙气味，基尔伯特切下一块乳酪放在一只小碟子里，又将面包和香肠分别放在两个平盘中，又拿了两个洗干净的苹果切成几块装在一只玻璃碗里，当他按下咖啡机的制作按钮端起盘子走到餐桌前，路德维希已经乖乖地坐在其中一张椅子上等着他，散发着香味的食物接近的时候他的肚子适时地发出一声响声，基尔伯特看着男孩窘迫地偏过头的样子心里又软了不少。咖啡机完成工作的提示音响起，基尔伯特回到厨房拿出两个杯子，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，想了想又打开冰箱拿出一桶牛奶，让白色液体注满另一只杯子。

“吃吧。“基尔伯特将牛奶和刀叉递给路德维希，自己端起杯子享受了今天的第一口咖啡，发出满意的赞叹，用刀切下一小块乳酪配着面包大快朵颐起来。

早饭过后，两人一起将餐具洗干净，基尔伯特的心思显然并没有在手里的盘子上，他看着水流冲过他的手腕和雪白的盘子发起了呆——从昨晚得知这孩子的存在开始，他就在思考该怎么度过很快就要到来的满月之夜，对于巫师来说，最有效的方法当然是用魔法来对抗变身后失控的狼，但基尔伯特的魔法向来以狠戾著称，早年死在他手里的狼不计其数，他做梦都没想到有一天自己能和一只狼崽子和谐地共处一室，他低头看了看认认真真拿着毛巾将沾着水的餐具一个个擦干，再踮着脚放进碗橱的男孩，叹了口气将各式各样的咒语赶出自己的脑子。

有句老话说的好：物理防狼，最为有效。

被带到房子地下室的路德维希看着眼前狰狞的铁笼子瑟缩了一下，笼子的空间足够塞下一匹成年狼，围在四周的铁栅栏每根足有成年男人大拇指那么粗，里面吊着几条看起来比他的小腿还要粗的铁链，上面似乎还有些残留的血迹。

“之前这个是用来关一头狮鹫兽幼崽的。“基尔伯特向路德维希解释道，他敲了敲栅栏，似乎是在检查它有没有不容忽视的磨损，后面的男孩并没有反应，基尔伯特有些奇怪地回过头，看到男孩满脸写着“是你疯了还是我幻听了？？”，路德维希至今都记得两年前有个族人试图圈养一只狮鹫兽最后被那头骄傲的猛兽撕碎的惨状，基尔伯特看到他的表情自然知道他在想什么，摆摆手不在意地说道：“本大爷还不至于连只小鸟都搞不定！”

路德维希满脸纠结：自己在这个人眼里，是不是跟隔壁狗舍刚出生的奶狗也差不了多少？

笼子当然是被魔法加固过的，基尔伯特敲了敲挂着的锁，一张狰狞的脸突然咆哮着出现，看上去就极其锋利的牙齿对着空气上下咬合着，吓得在一旁好奇地过来围观的路德维希轻呼一声，往旁边跳了一步，基尔伯特对捉弄到他似乎很满意，笑着用魔杖点了一下，那张正在跟空气斗智斗勇的脸瞬间安静了下来，又恢复成了一个看似平平无奇的锁。

之后的两天里，基尔伯特就在检查加固铁笼子和清理地下室的杂物中度过，原本杂乱的地下室被清理出一块空地，笼子被摆在靠墙的地方，路德维希一直没什么表情地跟在他身边帮忙，看得出也对即将到来的满月很紧张。

时间终于来到了满月之夜，黄昏的时候两人吃了一顿丰盛的晚餐，月亮会将一个狼人的所有欲/望无限放大，会变得暴躁易怒，恨不得将一切破坏殆尽，随着年龄的增长，他们会学会如何控制这些，但路德维希还太小。

天已经彻底黑了，两人走进地下室，路德维希走进笼子里坐下，虽然毫无意义，但是基尔伯特还是在里面放了一个坐垫，此时路德维希就缩在上面，脚上拴着一根铁链子，基尔伯特最后一次检查了一遍笼子的各处都施加了足以承受原本数倍力量的魔法，扣在狼崽子脚腕上的链子已经被重新打磨过，原本连接处的尖刺已经被磨平。路德维希抱着膝盖坐在垫子上，蓝色的眼睛低垂着看向地面，基尔伯特将笼子锁好，看着角落里的男孩心里一软，他蹲下身子，让自己和男孩处在同一个高度，路德维希抬起头看着他，问道：“你会在这里吗？”

“嗯，我就在这陪着你。“基尔伯特承诺道，露出一抹轻松的笑容，手伸进栏杆揉了一把男孩的发丝，手掌的温度恰到好处的安抚了男孩紧张的神经。

基尔伯特靠在墙上，地下室里照不到月光，他有一搭没一搭地跟路德维希说着话，一边计算着时间，一边注意着男孩的状态。当他注意到路德维希的眼睛开始控制不住地变成狼瞳，一句简单地挑衅也能激起强烈的反应时，他知道，月亮已经升的很高了。

锁链开始哗啦啦作响，路德维希暴躁地想要扯掉这条束缚着他地铁链，喉咙里发出低吼，冲着将他锁在这里的人露出尖牙，他的身型也逐渐发生了变化，手脚开始变成利爪，基尔伯特有些心疼地看着自己的坐垫被爪子撕开，里面的棉花散出来，更加激怒了本就因为身体变化的疼痛而烦躁不已的小狼。

基尔伯特后背贴着墙，慢慢站起身，眼睛紧紧盯着笼子里已经完全变成狼的少年作出防御的姿态，而对方也在看着他，基尔伯特看着狼形态的男孩，这是一头通体黑色的狼，年纪的关系他的个头并不算大，但一举一动已经有了成年狼的样子。

真是个威风凛凛的小家伙，基尔伯特在心里暗暗称赞道。

黑狼低下身子，作出预备攻击的姿态，低吼了几声之后，他猛得向基尔伯特扑了过来，但后退刚刚跃起，就被铁链硬生生地拽了回去，他踉跄了一下，牙齿咬住链子想弄断它，但这么粗又被魔法加固过的铁链哪里那么容易被弄断，黑狼扯了几下发现这东西似乎格外坚固，原本就因为月亮的影响格外没有耐心的黑狼很快放弃了用牙，他改变了策略，开始试着将腿从镣铐里扯出来，但那是一只会根据对象不同改变大小的特殊镣铐，黑狼失去了耐心，开始变得狂躁，他吼叫着，想用蛮力挣脱锁链，大有即使牺牲一条腿也要摆脱这玩意的架势。

基尔伯特站在笼子外，眉头越皱越紧，挣扎着的黑狼一开始是低吼，随着时间的推移，逐渐变成了愤怒的嘶吼和痛苦的呜咽混合在一起砸在基尔伯特的心口上，空气中逐渐开始弥漫起血的味道，血蹭在铁链上、墙壁上，又滚落下来，在地板上积成一滩刺激着基尔伯特的视网膜。

当黑狼再一次甩着头撞向墙壁的时候，基尔伯特最后一丝理智终于弃他而去，他猛地抓住笼门想要打开它，全然忘记了自己那只特殊的锁，锁上的脸一口咬在他的手臂上，基尔伯特痛得一缩，这才想起来挥动魔杖将魔法解除，门被打开的一瞬间，黑狼理所当然地向他扑来，基尔伯特原地一滚，躲开了第一次攻击。

黑狼与基尔伯特就这么在不大的空间里对峙着，基尔伯特的手臂伤口处涌出鲜血，伤口的疼痛让他的眼神也逐渐坚定起来，他扯下衣摆上的一块布条，简单地扎在大臂上止血，魔杖被放到一处不会被波及的角落，心里暗暗计算着时间，祈祷自己能撑到路德维希恢复理智，潜意识中他相信路德维希不会让他等太久。

黑狼低吼一声发起了攻击，目标直指基尔伯特暴露在外的脖子，身经百战的基尔伯特自然早已猜到他的攻击路径，一侧身躲过了攻击借着位置一记手刀劈上黑狼的颈椎，将他打落在地，黑狼在地上滚了一圈再次站起身准备下一轮攻击，很快，一人一狼就又缠斗在一起。

不知过了多久，就在基尔伯特觉得自己的一世英名可能真的要交代在一个毛还没长齐的狼崽子手里的时候，路德维希好像终于找回了自己的意识，他还是狼的样子，但是基尔伯特感觉得到他的气息变了，他还在看着基尔伯特，但喉咙里的低吼变成接近哀嚎的声音，他大概是太累了，向后退了几步就栽倒在地，昏睡了过去，睡梦中，他的身体又逐渐变成了基尔伯特熟悉的男孩。

基尔伯特长舒了一口气，这个漫长的夜晚终于有了尽头，他靠着墙滑下去，瘫在地上环顾了一下一片狼藉的地下室，甚至顾不上心疼自己的收藏便失去了意识。

基尔伯特是被哭声吵醒的。

他艰难地睁开眼睛，迷茫地寻找着声音的来源——金发的男孩正跪在他身边哭得撕心裂肺，基尔伯特还没有完全清醒，心想这小子哭什么呢怎么跟哭丧似的，但当他想抬起手臂帮他擦擦眼泪，再嘲笑两句他哭得可真丑的时候，伤口的疼痛终于让他记起昨晚发生了什么。

不过手臂的动作和基尔伯特轻声呼痛的声音还是引起了路德维希的注意，他愣了一下，哭声停下了，但迫于惯性还是在不断抽泣，他抬起头，对上基尔伯特因为过于疲惫而显得柔和的红色眼睛，顿了两秒，猛地扑进他的怀里，小脸埋在他的颈窝里，嘴里含糊着说着什么。

基尔伯特努力地用自己还有些发懵的脑子思考了半晌，才分辨出他在说“对不起”，他眨了眨眼睛，半晌他完好的那只手臂轻轻抚上了男孩的背——已经很久很久，没有人因为他受伤而哭泣或是感到抱歉了，甚至于有的时候当他一个人躺在床上，想到如果他死了，这个问题的答案从来都是否定的，但也许从这一刻开始，答案变成了肯定。 

当他意识到的时候，他已经将怀里的男孩抱得更紧，仿佛他才是需要依靠的那一方。

两人也不知抱了多久，男孩已经哭累了，但还是埋在基尔伯特身上不愿意下来，基尔伯特稍微恢复了些精神，他看了看周围的满地狼藉，为清理需要的工作量默默叹息，他拍了拍路德维希说道：“没事的，将你放出来是我自己选的，你不用道歉。”

“可是，“男孩终于抬起头，整张脸因为哭泣更加惹人怜爱，”可是你要变成狼了！“

基尔伯特一愣，他怎么没听说过跟狼打一架就要变成狼的？他顺着路德维希的目光看过去，手臂上的牙印张牙舞爪地刷着存在感，路德维希看他意识到了，小脸皱得更厉害，眼看又要哭了。

“天呐那不是！“基尔伯特赶紧解释道，原来路德维希误以为那是被他咬伤的，他指了指那个躺在笼子里的锁，不好意思地抓了抓头发说道：”是那个咬的，我一时着急也给忘了那玩意是那个构造。“

“诶……“路德维希睁大了眼睛。

“行了行了，赶紧收拾收拾吧，本大爷真是被你小子折腾得够呛了。“基尔伯特忍着浑身的酸痛站起身，向外面走去，路德维希赶紧跟上。

基尔伯特踩着台阶打开地下室的门，突然想起什么似的停下脚步，转身对着跟在身后的男孩说道：“哦对了，小子，我们得搬个家了。“


	3. “哥哥”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️本章含一点奥洪

基尔伯特花了三天的时间，才彻底从跟一匹暴走狼人近身肉搏的疲惫中走出来，但每次看到“罪魁祸首”那双蓝盈盈的眼睛，如果再带点愧疚之意，别说责备了，恐怕还得他反过来安慰。

于是基尔伯特只好一边拂开垂在男孩睡颜上的金色发丝，一边把举铁提上议事日程。

基尔伯特翻了个身，盯着天花板继续盘算今后的打算，如果自己真的要带着这个拖油瓶……好吧，短期内大概是甩不掉了，基尔伯特无声地叹了口气，又换回了面向路德维希的侧躺姿势，之前有关搬家的话题并不是随便说说的，而且时间紧迫。

路德维希在汉堡呆得太久了，又经历过一次举国闻名的重大事故，虽然媒体们很有操守的将未成年人的隐私信息保护得滴水不漏，但有心人总能查出蛛丝马迹。事实上那天在孤儿院外围的树林里，他看到了一些令人不安的东西——标记，猎人留下的标记。他也参与过猎狼，经验丰富的猎人懂得如何诱导一匹成年狼走向失控，更别提路德维希这样的幼狼。

一头发疯的恶狼，一场屠杀和一位英雄的诞生。

也许这才是刚刚过去的这个满月本该出现的剧本，但基尔伯特的出现让这一切硬生生地按下了终止键。想到这里，他下意识地把男孩往自己的方向揽了揽，路德维希似乎也感受到了什么，睡梦中的男孩伸出手攥住了基尔伯特的衣摆，基尔伯特微微勾起一个笑容，迟疑了片刻，探身在男孩的额头上落下一个轻飘飘的吻。

一夜无事。

第二天，两人开始收拾行李准备搬家，基尔伯特在汉堡住了几年，平时没怎么觉得，但真正开始收拾，才发现这间不算大的房子里原来塞了这么多东西。当初他选择在汉堡居住，一个很重要的目的就是收集北欧的魔法书籍和一些只有北地才有的魔药原料，基尔伯特打发了路德维希去收拾另一个放普通书籍的小书架，自己撸起袖子将这几年的成果一边列清单一边收进一个被施加了扩容和加固魔法的箱子。

基尔伯特皱着眉头研究着手里一棵形状奇怪的草药，回忆着它的名字和功效，余光瞄到一旁的路德维希似乎是被什么书吸引了，停下了整理的工作，坐在地上看起了书。他想了想，在纸上写下一个“未知植物”，将它扔进箱子里向男孩走去。

“看什么呢？”基尔伯特蹲下身问道，目光落在男孩手上那本书里漂亮的手写字体上，划过一丝诧异。

“抱歉先生……”男孩“啪”的一声合上书，以为自己要因为偷懒和随便翻书受到责备了，不过男人脸上并没有任何责备的神色，基尔伯特只是伸出手将那本古朴的手记从男孩手中抽出来，当封面上那串华丽的手写体字母“Beilschmidt”映进那双红眼睛里时，路德维希看到那里面有什么情绪一闪而过，只不过下一秒厚实的书脊就砸上了他的脑袋。

“对它温柔点，这可是上千年的老古董了。”说罢站起身，在清单里记了一笔便扔进了箱子。

这是哪门子温柔啊？路德维希揉着脑门在心里暗暗抗议道，站起来继续收拾那个小书架。

两个人一起干活的效率还是很高的，不到一周的时间，旧房子里的所有东西就全部打包或是丢掉了，基尔伯特租了一辆小货车，将所有要带走的东西装上车，路德维希爬到后座的儿童座椅上，透过窗户看着基尔伯特挥了挥魔杖，将这栋房子上所施加的各种魔法消除掉，又在门前站了片刻，才转身向车的方向走过来。

“系好安全带，我们出发了！”基尔伯特调整了一下后视镜，又对着路德维希叮嘱了一句，才发动车子向前驶去。

一路上两人走走停停，成年人长时间窝在狭窄的车厢里都会很不舒服，更别提一个七岁的孩子。为了旅途愉快，也为了避免疲劳驾驶，基尔伯特干脆将车程拉长到了一整天，午餐时间还下了高速路，带着路德维希在就近的小镇里品尝美食顺带观光了一番。

当他们真正达到目的地时，已是黄昏时分。

路德维希睁大眼睛趴在车窗上，车子正飞奔着驶过一片宽广的水域，夕阳将湖面映成金色，虽然时间已晚，但湖中还能看到些零散分布的白色帆船，湖中心的小岛上隐隐约约能看到一座美丽的城堡，一群白色的水鸟围绕着岛屿追逐嬉闹着。

基尔伯特选择的这个小镇，背靠阿尔卑斯山，面朝着有着“巴伐利亚之海”之称的基姆湖，湖中最大的岛屿上有那位著名的巴伐利亚国王建造的基姆湖新宫，风景如画，这里是全德最著名的景点之一，游客如织，根本不会对一两个外来人口侧目而视。

基尔伯特将车子稳稳地停在一栋砖红色外墙的小别墅前，拉开车门下了车，路德维希也跟在他身后跳了下来。与在汉堡时一样，这座房子的位置也尽量避开了闹市和聚居区，此时时间临近夜晚，听了一天发动机轰鸣的两人瞬间觉得世界都安静下来了，只有鞋子踩在碎石子上的声音敲打在耳膜上，十一月的空气很冷，白雾从两人的口鼻中呼出，消失在半空中。房子前的小花园里光秃秃的，只有些早已枯萎的枝干，看来很久没有人打理过了。

“喜欢这里吗？”基尔伯特开口道，戴着一顶深灰色羊毛帽的男孩眼睛亮晶晶的，小脸上抑制不住的兴奋和好奇，听到基尔伯特的问题，他用力点了点头：“喜欢！”

基尔伯特摸了摸口袋，掏出一枚钥匙递给路德维希，冲大门扬了扬下巴，男孩惊喜地接过去，迫不及待地向房子里跑去。

基尔伯特看着他的背影，眼神里也是掩盖不住地愉快和放松，他笑着转身回到货车旁边，打开车厢开始将行李卸下来，他抓着一旁的把手翻身跃进车厢，搬起一个纸箱回到车厢边缘时，路德维希已经在地上等他了，基尔伯特脸上的笑意扩大了，他放下手里的东西，探身将男孩抱了上来，又捏了捏他有些冰凉的小脸：“把车厢里的箱子堆在边上就行了，虽然这些箱子的重量对你来说没什么难度，但别人看见该说我虐待儿童了。”

说完基尔伯特跳下车，将自己刚刚搬过来的东西拿着走进了半开的房门。两人就这么配合着，很快所有东西都搬进了他们的新家。

此时天已经彻底黑了，不远处的小镇中路灯亮了起来，街边的酒馆和餐厅也开始热闹了起来，忙碌一天的人们纷纷坐下来和家人或是朋友们聊聊一天的所见所闻。

基尔伯特从随身的背包里翻出一条格子围巾，在路德维希的脖子上缠好，又将他的帽子向下拉了拉盖住耳朵，才点点头示意他可以出去了，基尔伯特想了想，还是只将钱包和钥匙揣进口袋，跟在路德维希后面出了门。

临湖小镇的特产当然是各类鱼肉，在这里，湖中肥美的鳟鱼、鲤鱼配上各种不同的做法和丰富的酱料，令人回味无穷。被叫到名字的时候，路德维希正在用叉子跟一块熏鱼较劲，他抬起头，对面的男人正眯着一双红眼睛看他，路德维希眨眨眼，不太明白男人的意思。

“路德维希……这名字在这里也太显眼了，以后就叫你‘阿西’怎么样？“还没等男孩回答，基尔伯特便自说自话地点了点头，似乎很满意的样子，继续低头对付自己盘子里的食物。

“为什么……是‘阿西’？”路德维希望着基尔伯特，小小的脸蛋上写着大大的困惑。

“嗯？你不是我从城西捡来的吗？”基尔伯特嚼着一块鱼排理所当然地说道。

这也行吗……？路德维希默默低头，戳起一块泛着香气的鱼肉塞进嘴里。

当他们吃完晚饭走出餐厅，街上的人更多了，街角似乎有一支乐队在演奏，周围围着一大群看演出的人群，时不时还有欢呼声，有人情不自禁地跳起舞来，这种事一旦有人开了头，参与的人就会越来越多，小镇不宽的街道上此刻已经变成了欢乐的海洋。

路德维希从没见过这样的阵仗，好奇的同时又怕被人流冲散，于是大着胆子伸手扯住了基尔伯特的袖口。只不过这只小手下一秒就被温暖的大手握进了手心，他抬头仰望着被路边橙色的灯光笼罩着的基尔伯特，后者冲他笑笑，又说了什么，即使他的声音被一旁的欢呼声盖过去了，路德维希也看懂了，他说：“我们回家吧。”

人声渐渐远去，四周重回平静，两人已经离新家不远了，但谁也没有放开手。突然基尔伯特感受到路德维希突然将自己的手握得更紧，浑身紧绷着似乎想要逃离，他对男孩做了一个“不要出声”的手势，同时让他明白他已经意识到他们的处境了，基尔伯特将后背贴着灌木丛，将路德维希护在身后，一点点向前走去，直到看到一个瘦长的身影立在房子前。

“呼……”基尔伯特松了口气，安抚地揉了揉男孩的脑袋，“别怕，那不是敌人。”说罢便牵着男孩向前走去。

“呦，好久不见啊男人婆，或者现在应该叫你，埃德尔斯坦夫人？”基尔伯特放开路德维希，跟突然出现在家门口的女人拥抱了一下。

“虽说在孩子面前使用暴力不太好，但是我觉得用坩锅把你的脑壳敲出个洞应该不属于过激行为呢～你好啊小家伙～”面容姣好的棕发女人笑眯眯地威胁完基尔伯特，冲路德维希露出一个温柔的笑容，吓得他又往基尔伯特身后躲了半步。

基尔伯特还想说什么，但一阵寒风吹过，三人都情不自禁地打了个寒颤，于是他只好提议道：“走吧我们进去说。”

三人进了屋，基尔伯特翻了翻之前为今天的长途旅行准备的食物，摸出一罐咖啡扔给他们的客人：“不好意思啊，我们刚到没多久，只有这个了。”又对从陌生人出现就一直紧跟在他身后的小尾巴说道：“这是伊丽莎白，也是位巫师，所以不用怕，打得过本大爷我的巫师还没有出生呢！”

“对小孩子撒谎不怕遭雷劈吗贝什米特先生。”被称为伊丽莎白的女人手指轻轻点着手里的咖啡，似乎是在拼命克制自己把它扔到某个白毛巫师的脸上的冲动。

“啧，”基尔伯特不满地砸了砸嘴，不过也没有再跟伊丽莎白继续斗嘴，而是对路德维希说道：“阿西你先上楼去，我们有些事要谈。”

路德维希愣了一下，看了看基尔伯特，又回头看了一眼伊丽莎白，才点点头走上了楼梯。

待男孩的身影消失在楼梯的拐角，伊丽莎白才开口道：“你真的想好了？”

“这有什么可纠结的，我觉得这么做是对的，就做了，就这么简单。”房间已经提前请人打扫过了，基尔伯特给自己扯了一张椅子，指了指沙发示意伊丽莎白可以坐着说。

伊丽莎白摇了摇头，从随身携带的包里拿出一个文件袋递给基尔伯特：“很晚了，我得走了，这是你要的东西，别忘了你答应的事。”

基尔伯特接过文件：“我记着，谢啦。”

伊丽莎白说了句“不客气”，便“啪”的一声就消失不见了。

基尔伯特从椅子上站起来，余光瞄到被留在原地的咖啡，摇了摇头，刚准备上楼找他的男孩，不料却在楼梯口看到了一双偷听被发现的惊慌眼睛。

“过来。”基尔伯特倒也不意外，只是冲他招招手，男孩下楼的功夫，他打开了手里的文件袋，翻了翻里面的东西，抽出一张纸递给路德维希。

“从今天开始，你就是本大爷的弟弟——路德维希·贝什米特了！”基尔伯特对着站在两级台阶上与他平视的男孩宣布道。

路德维希垂下的目光落在手里的文件上，那是一份身份证明。

“我很抱歉这样自作主张，但我觉得至少贝什米特这个姓氏，现在能为你带来些庇护。”基尔伯特看男孩没什么反应，以为他不愿意接受这样的安排，开口解释道。

男孩摇摇头，轻声叫了一声：“哥哥……”

“嗯？”

“我是说，我能叫你哥哥吗？”

基尔伯特抬起手，擦掉男孩脸上的泪痕，冲他露出一个笑容：“当然！”然后张开手臂，让男孩落入自己的怀抱。


	4. 巫师与狼

贝什米特兄弟就这么在这个风景如画的南德小镇里住下了，虽然小别墅里的房间数量远远大于二，但年幼的那个依然时不时地以做噩梦为由钻进哥哥的被窝。

在别墅的地下室里，他们又一起度过了两次满月，只不过一个在门里，一个在门外，因为第一次满月的经历，路德维希固执地拒绝基尔伯特再陪在他身边。

当基尔伯特再一次隔着门板无能为力的时候，他觉得必须做点什么了。

＊

利奥波德今天算是明白了什么叫做“人在家中坐，锅从天上来”，沙发上的银发男人翘着个二郎腿，露出一口白牙，满脸写着“和蔼可亲”。

如果时间能倒退，他一定会选择倒回十五分钟之前，将门摔在这个男人的鼻梁上，而不是一时心软看在那点老相识的情分上把人放进来。

“原来老威廉家的崽子是让你捡回去了。“利奥波德揉了揉眉心，心想能不能重金求一双没听过这个消息的耳朵，他可不想惹火上身。

基尔伯特挑了挑眉毛，最近十几年除非有不知天高地厚的家伙把主意打到他身上来，他才会跟狼族有那么一丁点交集，当然，这种不长眼的家伙几乎已经绝迹了，所以他对于狼族近些年的发展只是略有耳闻。

不过即使这样，威廉这个名字他也是听过的——占据着柏林的野心家，在成为头狼之后不断吞并周边的小狼群，大肆扩张领地，最终引发了外围几个大狼群的恐慌，被合力绞杀。

之前男孩说父母被杀是因为头狼更替，威廉的势力又主要在柏林，基尔伯特对狼族内部的纷争也并不上心，消息总是滞后些，这让他忽视了时间上的关联，所以从头到尾，他都没有没往那边想。

如果路德维希是那个威廉的儿子，那他是真的捡了个大麻烦。简单来说，外部矛盾导致了内部的团结，虽然由于扩张速度过快，狼群内部矛盾重重，但外敌的威胁显著缓解了内部争端，狼群内部忠于威廉的部下还是不少的，混战的最后某个期待未来东山再起的部下保护首领的血脉离开战场亡命天涯倒也算是个常见操作。

可是他又是怎么出现在那辆由慕尼黑开往汉堡的列车上的呢？

“别这么看着我，我也不知道是谁。”利奥波德看着那双玩味地盯着他的红眼睛，没好气地瞪了回去。

基尔伯特耸耸肩，端起茶几上用来招待他的咖啡喝了一口，说道：“二十年前的那次围剿，除了你我记得还有其他幸存者吧？”

利奥波德略有些浑浊的蓝眼睛闪了一下，露出一丝凶光，想把这个随便揭人痛处的白毛混蛋从窗户扔出去。

1978年冬天，猎人对巴伐利亚当时最大的狼群实施了一次围剿行动，那时的首领是一位性情温和、富有浪漫主义情怀的人，受到爱戴的同时也让狼群中的一小撮人起了异心，他们将狼群的位置透露给了猎人，最终引来了灭顶之灾。

基尔伯特和利奥波德就是在那时认识的。

一双隐忍的深蓝色眼睛在一身被泥土和血污的弄得几乎看不出原本模样的毛发中间充满了违和感，灰狼大概是腿受了伤，除了发出些恐吓的低吼外几乎移动不了。即使在这种绝境下还不愿意放弃属于人类的理智，单纯觉得这样的家伙还蛮有趣的，基尔伯特顺手给追来的猎人指了个完全相反的方向，给利奥波德争取到了一点宝贵的时间，让他恢复了些力气得以在那场灾难中幸存。

那个冬天之后，整个巴伐利亚州境内的狼群就成了一盘散沙，一部分本身强大但不愿意再卷入狼群间纷争的，变成了利奥波德这样的孤狼，一部分稍微弱一些的选择了抱团生存，这样的小狼群零散分散在境内，还有少数追求强大力量的激进派，背井离乡投靠境外的大狼群。

那位将路德维希带回慕尼黑的神秘人，无疑就在激进派中投奔柏林那一小波人中间。

瓜分了威廉领地的狼群自诩正义，不愿意去干追杀一个无辜孩子的勾当，但如果是在追杀威廉忠心耿耿的旧部时“误杀”了他呢？路德维希的保护者们显然深谙此道，因此他们选择了与他保持距离。他的男孩能安然无恙的活到今天，靠的完全就是这两股势力较量的微妙平衡。

这简直太糟了，即使是基尔伯特都开始感到有些头疼了，暗处的眼睛太多，善意的恶意的，还有些冷眼旁观等着坐收渔翁之利的，唯一值得庆幸的是，在小狼羽翼丰满之前，各方大概还会继续保持现状很久，最终先沉不住气的一定不是他们这一方。

“好吧，根据我的情报，那个人已经死了，而且你把他藏得很好。至于其他人，威廉的旧领地是块肥肉，他们不会这么快就把重点放在这个小崽子身上。”利奥波德看着端着杯咖啡脸色越来越难看的基尔伯特，叹了口气打破了房间里的沉默，似乎是在宽慰他，“不过，你倒是该小心他被猎人盯上。”

基尔伯特抬起眼睛，似乎是得到了保证，让他的心情轻松了一些，他放下杯子摇了摇头，说道：“他们不会对一位贝什米特出手的。”

利奥波德有些诧异地看向沙发上的男人，他知道这个男人并不喜欢自己的姓氏，尤其讨厌它带来的特殊待遇，现在居然为了这个孩子妥协了。况且巫师与狼族不同，狼族虽然也会在意血统，但比起血缘关系，他们更看重个体本身的力量，而巫师则完全不同，许多古老家族的能力完全是靠血脉来传承的，因此巫师内部有一套严格的针对血统的规则，虽然这套规则已经在新时代被很多年轻巫师所诟病，但维护传统的力量依然强大，让一个纯粹的外族获得自己的姓氏，并且得到巫师世界的认可，基尔伯特一定付出了相当的代价。

居然能为了一个毫无干系的孩子做到这种地步……利奥波德一时竟不知道他是出于善良还是单纯的脑子坏掉了。

并不知道自己已经被归类为“脑子坏掉了”的贝什米特先生不在意地摆了摆手，说道：“我今天不是来跟你讨论我家阿西的人身安全问题的，这点小事本大爷还应付得来。”

好吧，你家的，利奥波德在心里翻了个白眼。

“所以？你到底是来干嘛的？“利奥波德拿起一边的水壶给基尔伯特面前半空的杯子里又添了些热咖啡。

“谢谢……“基尔伯特顿了一下，难得露出了有些局促的表情，“你们狼人，在满月的时候是怎么控制住自己的？”

原来是要问这个，利奥波德倒是不意外，狼人因为自身带有不可控性，幼崽都是在相对封闭的环境中成长起来的，外人很难了解到其中的细节。但真的要说起来，狼人也是相当遵循本能行动的种族，利奥波德回忆了一下自己的童年，好像也没有受到什么特殊的训练，长辈的教育顶多是一两句提点，促使他尽快学习如何控制自己的，更多的可能还是失控时被暴力镇压留下的心理阴影。

利奥波德略有些纠结地看着眼前认真请教的男人，沉吟了一下，慎重地开口道：“首先，最重要的是自身的愿望和意志，‘不想伤害到他人’也好，‘学会控制力量会变得更强大’也好，有了努力的目标，再加以训练，逐渐就能掌握技巧了。”

基尔伯特点点头，又问道：“有什么我能做的吗？”

只要在他失控的时候把他揍得动不了就行了？利奥波德回想了一下跟自己打过交道的彬彬有礼的巫师们，默默把嘴边的句子吞了回去。

“狼人的力量来自月亮，说白了月亮会放大我们体内的兽性，旁人能做的事情确实很有限，不过单纯的压制有时会起到反作用，不如去引导他适当地发泄。“

基尔伯特若有所思地摸着自己的下巴，似乎觉得他说的有些道理。

两人又扯了些闲话，基尔伯特看着时间不早了，他还要去接路德维希放学，就告别了利奥波德，临走还顺走了一袋刚烤好的碱水面包。

利奥波德住在靠近慕尼黑的一个小镇，基尔伯特为了能在路德维希在学校的时候打个来回，难得用上了魔法，当他出现在自家附近的小树林里时，不禁感叹许久不这么干技术都有些生疏了。

基尔伯特简单收拾了一下，将面包放进厨房，就驱车前往学校接人去了。

自从搬进这个新家，已经过去了快一个月的时间，基尔伯特为路德维希找了一所普通的人类学校，一开始路德维希有些抗拒，但没过几天在学校里有了同龄人伙伴的男孩就喜欢上了那里。

下周就是圣诞节了，今天是学期的最后一天，整个小镇里都洋溢着节日临近的快乐气氛，基尔伯特一边开车，一边注意着沿路有什么好玩的，可以在晚饭前带路德维希放松一下，庆祝假期的开始。

路德维希从教室一走出来，就看到了校门外那个瘦高的人影，他攥紧了书包的背带，向那人跑去。

“哥哥！”

基尔伯特一把抱起了向他冲过来的小孩，给他整理了一下被吹乱的围巾，顺势在男孩的脸蛋上亲了一口，笑盈盈地问他：“今天过得开心吗？”

“嗯！”男孩的眼睛亮晶晶的，点点头给出了肯定的答案，基尔伯特瞬间觉得一天的沉重心情都被一扫而空，立刻就被幸福感包围了起来。

他抱着男孩转身走向车子，一边说道：“那太好了，跟我讲讲今天的开心事吗？”

“今天我被弗格特小姐夸奖了！”

“嚯，不愧是我的弟弟哈哈哈！”

车子在街边传来圣诞歌曲的合唱声中渐渐远去，圣诞节要来了。

TBC


	5. 圣诞节、一些往事

圣诞节，一年中最重要的节日，小镇中似乎悄无声息地开展起了房屋装饰大赛，每家每户都卯足了劲打扮自己的房子，贝什米特家自然也不例外。

路德维希抱着一个满满当当的纸袋走过门前的小路，袋子里装着基尔伯特吩咐他购买的香料，还有一路上遇到的姐姐们硬塞给他的小零食——谁会不喜欢乖巧又漂亮的小少年呢。

当他走进院子里，就看到基尔伯特正把自己吊在半空中，嘴上叼着根钉子哼歌，手里摆弄着他们前几天从集市买来的彩灯。

“呦，阿西！你回来得正好！”

路德维希抬起头，阳光略有些刺眼，他只能眯着眼睛看向基尔伯特。

“快去把手里的东西放下，出来帮我看看到底对称了没有。”

“好的，哥哥！”男孩大声回应道，他打开房门，快步向玄关右侧的厨房走去，可才刚走了几步，他就猛地停下了。

路德维希慢慢转过身，吸引了他注意力的生物也在歪着脑袋看他，见他看过来，它似乎很高兴终于被注意到了，两簇突出头顶两侧许多的耳羽动了动，扇了扇翅膀，对着路德维希叫了一声。

那是一只淡棕黄色、杂以褐色细斑的猫头鹰，黑色的爪子稳稳地抓在他们的皮沙发上，上面挂着一个深色牛皮纸包着的包裹。路德维希慢动作似的将手里的东西放到地上，一时不知道该怎么办，又怕惊到它，只好畏手畏脚地向门口走去。

猫头鹰歪歪头，露出疑惑的神情。

“哥哥！家里有只猫头鹰！”路德维希向还挂在空中的男人喊到。

基尔伯特手里的动作顿了一下，问道：“浅棕色的？”

地上的男孩点点头。

“看起来不太聪明的样子？”

男孩犹豫了，毕竟他也没有见过聪明的猫头鹰看起来是什么样子。

基尔伯特左右看了看，又调整了一下彩灯的位置，提高了些嗓音问道：“对称了吗？”

路德维希跑远了几步，以便更好地看清屋子的全貌，仔细看了几秒钟后向基尔伯特使劲点了点头，喊道：“是对称的！”

“好嘞！”基尔伯特应了声，操作着滑轮慢慢把自己放下来，脚踏实地之后将剩下的一截彩灯和工具箱交给来帮忙的路德维希，自己则是将腰间起固定作用的绳子和皮具脱下来缠好，伸手拿过路德维希手里的东西全部堆进了他们的车库兼储藏间。

“别担心，那应该是拿破仑。”放好了手里的东西，基尔伯特脱下手套揉了揉弟弟的头发，轻轻拍了拍他的背将他往屋里推。

“拿破仑？”男孩漂亮的蓝色眼睛望向基尔伯特，惹得后者怜爱地用手掌蹭了蹭他的下巴。

“那只猫头鹰的名字，呃……法国人的恶趣味。”基尔伯特解释道，大概是因为手感太好了，男人纤长的手指又无意识地在男孩脸蛋上捏了捏，才打开房门走了进去。

拿破仑还立在原来的位置，大概是等了太久，原本就是夜行性的鸟儿已经开始犯困了，看到两人进来才勉强打起精神，用脑袋蹭着基尔伯特的手要他梳毛。

“他是从法国飞过来的吗？”路德维希好奇地睁大眼睛，大着胆子伸出手去摸了摸拿破仑的翅膀。

“大概是吧，估计从是某个南法庄园过来的。”基尔伯特顺了顺鸟儿头顶的毛，将他脚上的包裹取下来，在手上掂了掂，意外的还有些分量，基尔伯特抚摸着猫头鹰光滑的羽毛对他说：“辛苦你了，楼上有水和食物，还有休息的地方，开窗的那间就是。”

拿破仑听懂了他的意思，愉快地叫了两声飞了出去。

“你早就知道他会来吗？”路德维希眼睛还望着猫头鹰飞去的方向，想起前几天基尔伯特从箱子里翻出鸟食和鸟架，开口问道。

“嗯？不，倒也不是。”基尔伯特还在摆弄手里的盒子，随口回答道，“猫头鹰是巫师之间主要的传信方式，虽然我平时跟其他巫师联系不多，但毕竟是圣诞节了，总还是会有几只来的。”

路德维希似懂非懂地点了点头，跟着基尔伯特向茶几走去，突然又想起了什么：“那哥哥你也有猫头鹰吗？”

基尔伯特将包裹放在茶几中间，听到问题回过头来，看到弟弟带着期待的眼神，一时有些尴尬：“这个……我比较喜欢直接打电话。”基尔伯特看着男孩的蓝眼睛里露出失望的神色，只好补充道：“好吧，我有一只，他出去送东西了。”说着他指了指桌上的包裹，“现在应该就在法国佬那里，只不过……他可能跟你想象的不太一样。”

路德维希疑惑地看着眼神躲闪的基尔伯特，猫头鹰还能有什么不一样？不过基尔伯特显然没有继续解释下去的意愿，他将路德维希护在身后，退后几步抽出魔杖指着茶几上的包裹。

路德维希见他如此紧张，也绷起了精神，压低了声音问道：“这不是你的朋友送来的吗？难道里面有很危险的东西？”

“恶作剧起来没有分寸的恶友罢了。”基尔伯特叹了口气，回想着往年圣诞节收到的乱七八糟的东西。

基尔伯特举起魔杖轻轻挥了一下，包裹上的绳子随着他的动作慢慢松动，路德维希好奇地从哥哥身后探出头来。

最后一层牛皮纸展开之后，一封信和一个很扁的长方体木质盒子暴露在两人面前。

基尔伯特走上前，拿起信纸，被上面华丽的手写体晃得眼晕——

“亲爱的基尔，  
圣诞快乐，以及预祝新年快乐！  
很高兴听说你的家里添了位新的家庭成员，请代我和亚瑟向小家伙问好，在亚瑟的建议下我们选择了‘弥诺陶洛斯迷宫’作为礼物，希望他能喜欢。

你忠诚的，   
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦

ps. 如果你再让小肥啾送这么重的东西，哥哥我就要向动物保护协会举报你了！亚瑟帮它画了个传送法阵， 既然你已经读到了这里，注意避让哦～ ”

“什……？！”还没等基尔伯特反应过来，信纸突然爆发出刺眼的光芒，一个微型炮弹似的玩意冲着基尔伯特的脸就冲了过去，基尔伯特手一抖，信纸飘落在地，凭着多年的战斗经验才堪堪避了过去。路德维希被吓得向后连退了好几步，直到那个“东西”在空中一个急转弯，飞快地绕着基尔伯特飞了好几圈，最终停在他的肩膀上去啄他的耳垂，他才看出来那原来是一只个头小巧的猫头鹰。

基尔伯特满脸写着无语地偏过头，试图躲避一心只想跟许久不见主人亲昵的自家猫头鹰，他伸出手，让鸟儿停在小臂上，深棕色的小猫头鹰扇了扇翅膀以保持平衡，黑色的眼珠终于对上了男孩的蓝眼睛。

“啾？”

“咳，这是腓特烈。”基尔伯特走到沙发边坐下，让猫头鹰和男孩的视线平齐，基尔伯特的猫头鹰个头很小，只有拿破仑的一半不到那么大，深棕色的羽毛上混杂着白色的斑点，因为没有长长的耳羽，整个脑袋看上去简直是一个完美的半球体。鸟儿也在观察着眼前的男孩，看上去似乎有些紧张，基尔伯特安抚着摸了摸它的脑袋，向它介绍道：“这是阿西。”

“你好，腓特烈。”路德维希试探着打了个招呼，棕色的小鸟歪了歪脑袋，并没有回应。

“你也可以……叫它肥啾。”基尔伯特的声音显得很无奈，猫头鹰听到熟悉的称呼，愉快地叫了一声。路德维希抬起头看向哥哥，意外地发现基尔伯特将脸转向另一边，耳朵好像还有些发红。

原来哥哥喜欢小巧可爱的东西吗？怎么感觉，有点可爱？年幼的小狼被自己“大逆不道”的想法吓了一跳。

“它还会长大吗？”路德维希将注意力转移回猫头鹰身上。

“不，它就这么大了。”基尔伯特摇了摇头，一脸破罐破摔的样子站起身，对鸟儿说道：“你也辛苦了，去楼上休息吧，不要跟拿破仑打架。”

肥啾鸣叫着拍打翅膀，好像在说“我才不乐意跟他打架”，表达完抗议的鸟儿从主人的手臂上飞起来，又绕着路德维希飞了一圈，才向窗外飞去。

“既然可以直接用法阵送东西，为什么还需要猫头鹰呢？”路德维希看了看窗外，抬起头问哥哥。

“因为魔法需要媒介，你看。”基尔伯特低头捡起地上的信纸，将路德维希拉到沙发上坐下，将信纸举起来对着阳光，透过光线，上面繁复的法阵若隐若现，“如果是巫师自己需要从一个地方转移到另一个地方，常年的魔法训练可以让他把自己变成媒介，但若是没有魔力的东西，生命或者非生命，就需要法阵的辅助。”

基尔伯特将信纸放下来，摸了摸厚实的羊皮纸继续说道：“但这是很难的，抛开出发地和目的地必须有同样的法阵的困难不谈，单单是创造一个能将魔力均匀的注入物体的每个部分的法阵就已经很难了，任何一点不平衡都可能导致物体在传输过程中四分五裂，普通的巫师只能对那些本来就很均匀、规则，而且体积不大的物体使用这种方式，然而在现实生活中严格满足这样条件的东西很少，对吗？”

路德维希目光的焦点从纸上移到了半空中，宝石一样通透的眼珠转了转，点了点头表示赞同。

“没错，没有生命的物体尚且如此，活的东西就更难了，因为这里。”基尔伯特用食指点了点自己的太阳穴，“意识。”

路德维希愣了一下，似乎没想到这层。

“意识总是瞬息万变的，这就要求传输的过程要快到被传递者反应不过来，也就是说，大量的魔力要在极短的时间内精确地流向每一个分子。”基尔伯特顿了一下，将信放回桌子上，稍微前倾了一下身体将木盒拿到面前，接着说道：“说实话，用法阵传猫头鹰这种事，除了亚瑟我没见过第二个人这么干的，或者说，还有谁有能力这么干的。”

“他也是很厉害的巫师吗？还有写信的那位先生……？”

基尔伯特一边说话一边再次检查着一遍手里的木盒，听到提问瞥了一眼身边的男孩，回答道：“亚瑟……好吧，他确实有过人之处，仅仅指魔法方面！弗朗西斯不是巫师，他其实是……呃……血族。”大概是这辈子都没说过这两人的好话，基尔伯特说得有些吞吞吐吐。

路德维希眨眨眼睛，消化着哥哥话里的信息。

基尔伯特将确认没什么问题的木盒递给路德维希：“这是亚瑟和弗朗西斯送你的圣诞礼物，他们让我向你问好，按信里的说法，这里面是一款巫师中流行了好多年的迷宫游戏，打开看看吧！”

路德维希接过盒子，木质的盒子有些分量，稍微晃一晃能听到其中有什么珠子在木头之间滚动的声音，他有些不确定地抬头看哥哥，后者给予了他一个鼓励的眼神，路德维希稍一使力，木盒的卡扣“咔嗒”一声被打开了。

就在盒子打开的一瞬间，左上方一个上半身探出木质底座的牛头人身的怪物发出一声骇人的咆哮，路德维希惊得抖了一下。

“我的贡品在哪里？！！”牛头人握着拳头砸向“地面”，又左右转动了一下身子，似乎是在寻找什么，之后它又将这一套动作重复了一遍。

“它就是这样，‘弥诺陶洛斯迷宫’，顾名思义是以弥诺陶洛斯的故事为原型创作的，喏，那两个小球就是要给它的‘贡品’，目标就是让它们落进弥诺陶洛斯面前的两个圆孔里。这个迷宫是双层的，还是有些难度的。”基尔伯特指着迷宫解释道，眼神落在牛头怪物身上，又想起什么，叹了口气补充道：“只需要注意一点，如果你走错的次数太多，或是太久没有通关，它可能会说些不好的话。”

“为什么要流行这样的东西？？”路德维希小小的脸上写着大大的疑惑。

“流行……把这东西送给别人。”基尔伯特显得很无奈，只好拍拍弟弟的背安慰道：“但是单从一个迷宫的角度来看还是很有趣的，我保证。好了，我得去准备晚上的大餐了，你就在这玩这个好吗？”

路德维希看了一眼还在转动身子寻找“贡品”的弥诺陶洛斯，略有些不情愿，但还是点点头，答应了哥哥的提议。

“乖孩子。”基尔伯特夸奖道，将男孩揽到怀里亲了一口，才站起身向厨房走去。

迷宫并不复杂，一开始可能具有一些迷惑性，双层双球的结构提供了更多的可能性，再加上旁边有一个不断干扰的场外因素，第一次尝试时还是着实费了些功夫，半个小时之后，随着两颗小球“啪嗒”一声，一齐掉入终点的洞里，路德维希的小脸上露出满足骄傲的神色，下意识地想跟哥哥分享这个好消息，但基尔伯特还在厨房忙碌着，男孩直起的身体又慢慢坐了回去，把完成的木质迷宫拿在手里晃了两下，小球滚落回通道里，路德维希凭借着记忆又将迷宫复原回了原本的样子。

又这么翻来覆去地玩了几次，也不知道时间过去了多久，路德维希已经弄清楚了迷宫所有的细节，走法都快要刻在他的DNA里了，天色也渐渐暗了下来，可基尔伯特还是没有回到客厅来。

男孩打开客厅的灯，犹豫了一下还是回到了茶几旁，他将迷宫放在一边，脑袋搁在桌子上，如果有第二个人看到他的样子，一定会想起被主人晾在一边委屈巴巴的幼犬，突然他的余光瞄到了什么，吸引了他的注意力——盒子的侧面刻着一排数字：

1109181112011404

这会有什么意义吗？如果换作一个成年人，大概率这些数字只会被当成一串毫无意义的编号，但是孩子的脑洞是无穷的，这会不会是一串密码？是日期吗？莫非是藏宝图的坐标？这么想着，路德维希的兴趣再次被调动起来。

不过还没等他想出什么头绪，门铃突然响了起来，路德维希手里的动作停了下来，满手面粉的基尔伯特皱着眉冲出厨房，向男孩使了个眼色，后者会意地跑到他的身边，还顺手给他递了条手帕。

基尔伯特接过手帕干脆用面粉画了个简单的法阵，整栋房子连着外面的篱笆都是防御魔法的保护中，透过手帕上的法阵，保护着房子的法阵将信息传递给屋里的巫师，基尔伯特的表情逐渐从紧张变成了疑惑——

按门铃的是一个纯粹的普通人，门口没有一点魔法波动。

现代巫师的生存守则第一条：尽量避免引起非魔法世界的注意，基尔伯特一个人摸爬滚打这么多年，针对普通人的隐蔽魔法是他使用最娴熟的魔法之一，这种魔法生效时，这栋房子和他本人都会被人们无意中“忽视掉”，被一个普通人找上门来，这让基尔伯特一瞬间有点怀疑人生。

门铃又响了，大概是看到了屋里亮起的灯觉得一定有人在，门口的人并没有准备离开的意思。

基尔伯特想了想，将魔杖放在门后最方便拿到的地方，确认路德维希待在安全的区域，才将大门拉开一条一人宽的缝，狐疑地看向门口的人。

“Guten Abend! Uh...Ich bin Antonio…uh…aus Spanien.（晚上好！呃…我是来自西班牙的安东尼奥。）”门口大学生模样的棕发男孩拿着一本《10天速成德语》，艰难地尝试向眼前的德国人做一个礼貌的自我介绍。

“晚上好，你遇到什么麻烦了吗？你会说英语吗？或者法语？”基尔伯特扫了一眼那本花花绿绿的语言书，略有些头疼地认出零星几个西班牙语词汇，这孩子明显也不像会说德语的样子，于是他用自己擅长的英语和法语各问了一遍。

自称安东尼奥的大男孩站在门厅灯下，深绿色眼睛的眼睛里蹦出年轻人独有的对情绪不加掩饰的亮光，基尔伯特心里的预测和现实重合在一起——“感谢上帝！”

基尔伯特看着眼前的西班牙人，稍稍卸下了一点戒心，紧紧抓着门板的右手稍稍放松了一些，门后的男孩好奇地露出小半张脸。

“您会说英语，这真是太好了！”安东尼奥似乎是松了一口气，“我是马德里自治大学的学生，利用假期来德国旅游，顺便收集课程论文的素材，但是……好像，旅店都关门了……”安东尼奥的声音越来越低。

“来旅游？圣诞节期间，一个人？”基尔伯特看着安东尼奥有些局促不安的表情，毫不留情地拆穿了他。

被拆穿的人抓了抓头发，有些不好意思地垂下头，正对上一双清澈的蓝眼睛，嘶……在孩子面前撒谎好像太糟糕了些，安东尼奥只好把嘴边想好的借口又吞了回去，没什么底气地小声说道：“跟我哥打了一架。”

显然他自己也知道这理由幼稚透了，所以说完之后立刻提高声音补充了一句：“但是收集素材是真的！”说着还挥了挥手里的相机，试图让自己显得像个成熟的大人。

基尔伯特微微摇头，这孩子大概就是误打误撞敲了自家的门吧，有些人就是会与魔法世界产生奇妙联系的体质，说不定他将来会娶个女巫老婆什么的，基尔伯特在心里说服了自己。

“我记得镇上最西边有一对老夫妻经营的家庭旅馆是开着的，沿着大路一直走下去就能看到，像你这样的年轻人去住他们肯定很欢迎。”基尔伯特想了想，又说道：“现在镇上几乎所有商店都关门了，圣诞集市下午也撤走了，你想不想进来喝杯热茶再走？看天色快下雪了，暖暖身子再赶路也不错。”

“可以吗？！”西班牙人略显疲惫的脸上露出惊喜的神色，“您可真是位好人！”

基尔伯特没做什么特殊的表示，他弯下腰对路德维希轻声道：“去把桌子收拾好。”男孩点点头飞快地将他玩了一下午的迷宫收好。

安东尼奥被主人邀请进了温暖的房子中，他坐在沙发上欣赏着这间装潢温馨的房子，角落里已经摆上了一棵巨大的圣诞树，一旁还摆着一个手工制成的圣诞日历盒，毕竟今天就是平安夜了，其中大部分的盒子已经被拆开了，只剩下写着24的大盒子还原封不动地放在那里，他突然有些后悔一时冲动在圣诞节跑来了异国他乡，正想着，一道目光让他的思绪回到现实中，他转过头，金发碧眼的小男孩谨慎地跟他保持着一小段距离打量着他。

安东尼奥回忆了一下单词，保持着友好的表情伸出一只手，一字一顿地说道：“Hallo! Wie heißt du？（你好！你叫什么名字？）”

男孩看着他的眼睛，犹豫了片刻，慢慢伸出手握住西班牙人的，小声说道：“Ludwig.”

“你好啊路德维希～”安东尼奥握着男孩的小手晃了晃，露出一口白牙。

“咳。”男孩的监护人端着茶具出现在两人身边，他放下茶壶和杯子，对自来熟的西班牙人说道：“还没有介绍自己，我叫基尔伯特，这是我弟弟路德维希。”

说着基尔伯特将刚刚泡好滚烫的茶水倒进杯子里，几只不听话的茶梗顺着棕色的液体掉进茶杯里，路德维希有些疑惑地看向基尔伯特，他敏锐地察觉到哥哥的气息突然变了，虽然他不是巫师，但他也并不是普通人，他能感受到属于基尔伯特的魔法波动开始向茶杯上聚集，他不明白哥哥这是要干什么。

房子里唯一的普通人安东尼奥当然对此一无所知，他一边道谢一边接过基尔伯特递来的茶杯，在他的手接触到杯子的一瞬间，杯子里的茶水突然在完全没有外力作用的情况下晕出一小片涟漪，安东尼奥愣了一下，他抬眼看眼前的男人，对方好像什么也没看到，稳稳地拿着杯托等他拿稳。

或许是我太累了，眼花了吧。安东尼奥浅浅抿了一口茶水想道。

一杯热茶下肚，年轻的西班牙人满血复活，在他的坚持下，他为这对在平安夜热情帮助他的德国兄弟拍了一张圣诞树前的合影，并保证等他回家一定把洗出来的照片寄给他们，才挥挥手消失在逐渐开始飘小雪的黑夜里。

“哥哥，你对他做了什么？”风雪被门板挡在外面，路德维希问出了心里的疑问。

基尔伯特有些诧异地看向他，似乎没想到男孩对魔法波动竟然如此敏感，他刚刚对安东尼奥做的事并不能称得上光彩，此时面对弟弟的询问有些尴尬。

基尔伯特蹲下身，半开玩笑地捏了捏路德维希柔软的小脸说道：“看来本大爷以后干坏事得躲着点你了啊！”

“不要……”

基尔伯特的手顿了一下，路德维希明澈的蓝眼睛认认真真地看着他：“我愿意跟哥哥一起干坏事。”

银发巫师的眼睛微微张大了一些，几秒之后他笑了，用力扯了一把弟弟的脸，路德维希露出吃痛的表情，下一秒就落进了哥哥温暖又有力的怀抱中。

“本大爷在你心里居然是这种形象吗？真是令人伤心！”说着他夸张地在路德维希耳边吸了下鼻子，“好啦，吃晚饭吧！今天可是圣诞特供的大餐哦！”

晚餐很丰盛，整块腌制好的猪肉放进烤箱烤至表皮酥脆，高汤加上各式蔬菜碾碎制成的酱汁散发出诱人的香味，配上松软的面包和汤，旁边还有一盆解腻的沙拉，不过显然小狼对它没有多少兴趣。

正餐之后是甜品时间，因为是圣诞节，路德维希破例被允许在晚饭之后得到两个冰淇淋球，香草和樱桃，都是他喜欢的口味，路德维希看着装在精致的玻璃碗里的一白一红两个球，突然觉得这个配色跟对面正在试着给自己调一杯圣诞特制鸡尾酒的基尔伯特……还挺像的？

“嗯？我脸上沾了东西吗？”基尔伯特感觉到弟弟正在盯着他，有些疑惑地问道。

“没，没有。”路德维希心虚地移开目光，低头挖了一大口冰淇淋就往嘴里塞，“嘶——”

“慢点吃，没人跟你抢！”

“知道了……”被冰得一激灵的路德维希含糊地回答道，心里那点奇怪的念头也被这贯穿食道的冰凉糖水压了下去。

晚餐后才是今天真正的重头戏，期盼了一个月的礼物盒终于可以在今天被打开来。

月初的时候，基尔伯特变魔术一样从书房里搬出了这个手工制的圣诞日历，所谓圣诞日历，就是从12月的第一天开始，每天都有一个对应的盒子，里面装些小礼物，有时是零食，有时是基尔伯特自己做的魔法小玩意，还有最近孩子中流行的漫画书，而通常来说最重要最贵重的平安夜礼物，从盒子开始就彰显出了它的与众不同——不像其他都只是些写着数字的纸盒子，承载着24这个数字的，是一只深蓝色的木盒子，路德维希从第一眼看到这个盒子是就对它的内容充满了好奇和期待，每晚拆掉当天的礼物整理盒子时他都会好奇地猜测里面到底是什么，因为即使隔着木板，也能感觉到里面传来充沛的魔力，那一定是基尔伯特倾注了心血的东西。

基尔伯特对自家弟弟的心思自然是了如指掌，他知道路德维希有多么期待平安夜的盒子，就像他当年一样，可如果过高的期望带来的是失望呢？他有些忐忑地抚平盒子上缎带的褶皱，突然不确定自己准备这样的东西是不是对的。

但箭在弦上，也没有反悔的余地了，基尔伯特望着路德维希亮晶晶的眼睛，除了微笑着把盒子递过去，完全没有其他选项。

路德维希接过盒子，抬头看了看基尔伯特，后者点点头，他才小心翼翼地扯着缎带的一角，深蓝色的绸缎滑落，露出盒子顶部的花纹。

路德维希有些意外，他看到了一匹狼，不同于狼族内部时常见到的对着月亮狼嚎的造型，而是一匹压低了身子正在撕咬猎物的狼，即使只是几笔简单的雕刻，也能从它的眼神中感觉到杀气。

“这是贝什米特的家徽。”基尔伯特伸出手臂把男孩搂进怀里，路德维希伸出手，顺着雕刻的纹路描绘着图案的形状问道：“这是狼吗？为什么是狼？”

“是的，这的确是狼。不过它跟狼人没什么关系，贝什米特这个姓氏比狼族的历史还要古老呢。”基尔伯特的手指无意识地抚摸着路德维希地头发，回忆起家族的传说：“在古日耳曼的一些部落里，将狼视为接近神明的存在，他们认为天地之间，万物皆有始有终，即使是日月星辰也有泯灭的一天，狼群会吞噬月亮、吞噬太阳，世界会燃烧起来，将一切吞噬殆尽。”

“相传贝什米特家族的祖先就是这样一个部落的巫师，在某次对抗罗马帝国的战争之前，为了获得先知的能力，他将自己的双眼献给了狼神，从此之后，他看不到现实的事物，却能够看到未来的图景，部落在他的指引下取得了巨大的胜利，他的后代也因为受到了族人们的祝福，预知的天赋被一代一代保留了下来，狼的图腾也被继承至今。”

路德维希看着手里的盒子，觉得自己似乎离这个古老的家族，离基尔伯特又近了一步，在这个他第一次听到的传说中，他敏锐地捕捉到了一个关键词。

“预知的天赋？”路德维希抬起头。

“Ja.（是的。）”基尔伯特却没有像往常一样迎上弟弟的目光，他的视线落在男孩手里的盒子上，吐出一个听不出感情起伏的代表着肯定的音节，基尔伯特短暂地停顿了一下，路德维希盯着哥哥的脸，想从他的表情上看出些端倪，不过基尔伯特没有给路德维希这个机会，他冲着路德维希笑了笑，说道：“先打开你的礼物看看吧。”

这句话顿时让路德维希将心里的疑问都抛到了脑后，他看着手里的盒子，他能感觉到一旁的基尔伯特紧张得心跳加快，盖子随着他的动作缓缓打开，尘封一个月的东西终于展示在路德维希眼前。

黑色的天鹅绒布上，躺着一只正十二边形、上面点缀着几颗碎钻的金色锁扣盒吊坠。

路德维希将它拿出来托在左手上，右手轻轻一按，锁扣应声而开。

“哇哦……”男孩不由得惊叹出声。

随着吊坠的开启，一张小小的星图从中升起，星星在其中闪烁着，基尔伯特挥了挥魔杖，那张小巧的星图瞬间在他们的眼前铺开来，房间里的灯光同时暗了下来，一时间这小小的客厅仿佛成为了宇宙的中心，而兄弟俩仿佛置身在另一个只有彼此的世界。

路德维希看着这一切，连眨眼都忘记了，基尔伯特看着男孩的小脸，觉得自己应该至少没有令他失望，脸上也浮现出放松的笑容，拍了拍还在目不转睛盯着天花板的男孩，伸手指着星图的一角说道：“每个贝什米特家的孩子都会有一个属于自己的星盘，你看，那是天秤座，是你的星座。”

路德维希顺着基尔伯特手指的方向看去，一片区域中，几颗星星闪烁着连成线，那应该是基尔伯特的魔法，“真漂亮……”他不禁赞叹道。

“星星告诉我，明天会下雪。”基尔伯特故作神秘地在路德维希耳边轻声说道。

路德维希看着他的侧脸半晌，说道：“星星告诉我，明天我们会一整天都呆在一起。”

基尔伯特转过头看他，露出夸张的惊喜表情说道：“上帝啊，这可能是我们贝什米特家百年一遇的天才！”说着他用勾起的手指轻轻刮了一下路德维希的鼻尖，后者被他逗得咯咯笑。

基尔伯特收了魔杖，手臂一个用力干脆把男孩抱到了自己腿上，空中的星图也随着他的动作重新缩小到了刚好浮现在吊坠上空的大小，路德维希伸手搂住哥哥的脖子靠进他的怀里，手里的吊坠随着他的动作被拉到了眼前，路德维希这才注意到星盘的下方还有一个标示着方位的表盘，中间一根指针左右摆动着，但这指向的显然不是南北，于是他问道：

“哥哥，这个指针是指向哪里的？”

“咳……”基尔伯特的眼神有些飘忽，路德维希敏锐地感觉到他的呼吸变得急促了些，脸上似乎有些发红，是不是太热了，路德维希这么想着，主动从基尔伯特的身上坐了起来。

基尔伯特却没有放他离开，反而扶住了他的肩膀，让男孩与他对视。

“我。”基尔伯特轻声说道

“什么？”路德维希一时间没有反应过来。

“它指向我。只要你拿着这个，不管什么时候、什么地方，只要我还活着，就一定能找到我。”基尔伯特抚摸着男孩的头发，一字一句地承诺道：“我向你保证，只要你需要我，我永远都会站在你身边。”

路德维希怔证地看着基尔伯特，垂下眼睛看到吊坠里的指针逐渐稳定下来，直直指向对面的巫师，他摇了摇头，基尔伯特看着他的反应，心凉了半截，可还没等他收拾好表情，就见男孩抬起头，眼睛里有着与他的年纪不太相符的坚定神情——

“等我长大了，肯定会跟哥哥一样强大，不，我要比哥哥更强大，我会保护好哥哥！”

“噗——”基尔伯特看着男孩稚嫩的脸上认真的样子，没忍住笑了出来，路德维希显然对哥哥的反应有些不满，扁了扁嘴表达抗议，换来基尔伯特一顿揉面团似的蹂躏。

兄弟俩闹了一会，基尔伯特打开电视，又让路德维希将下午烤的曲奇从盒子里拿出来一些，两人一边吃一边看起了圣诞特别节目。

快乐的时光总是过得特别快，转眼就到了平时该上床睡觉的时间，路德维希看起来还很兴奋，即使上了床也睁着双大眼睛在基尔伯特身边拱来拱去，活像只撒娇的小狼狗。

基尔伯特被他闹得没办法，把人拦腰拖到了身边，下巴蹭了蹭男孩的头顶，刚刚洗过的头发还泛着些湿意，散发出好闻的橘子香味，基尔伯特惬意地调整了一个更舒服的姿势，说道：“圣诞老人可不给不按时睡觉的孩子送礼物哦？”

“可是我不困啊！”男孩抗议道。

“那我给你讲一个睡前故事，讲完就睡觉，好吗？”

“好！”

基尔伯特清了清嗓子，开始了讲述。

“差不多一千年以前，这个世界上还有龙的存在，当时的欧罗巴大陆因为一条恶龙的存在而深受其害，恶龙生性贪婪，所到之处烧杀抢掠无恶不作，最可怕的是，相传它还有操纵人心的能力。国王派遣军队与之对抗，但普通人哪里是龙的对手，即使人类勇士们前赴后继地与恶龙战斗，也只是不停地增加死亡人数罢了。与此同时，巫师们也在想办法解决这条恶龙，可是龙毕竟是最强大的魔法生物，几个强大的巫师家族一起研究了许久，也没有好的对策。眼看王国就要毁于一旦，就在这时，一位自称罗慕路斯·瓦尔加斯的巫师出现在了国王面前，他表示自己有办法除掉恶龙，但如果想要完成任务，自己可能凶多吉少，所以他要求国王向他保证，在他成功除掉恶龙之后，他的家族在王国中能永远享有崇高的地位。”

“可再此之前，谁也没有听说过瓦尔加斯这个姓氏，国王对他的说法虽然半信半疑，但他开出的条件似乎又没什么大不了的，巫师内部的地位纠葛原本与王室也没有太大关系，只不过为了和谐一般不会干涉罢了，不过国王还是咨询了宫廷内的巫师，如果这个人不能解决恶龙，那么为了他得罪巫师就怎么算都是亏本买卖了。”

“于是巫师们找到了当时贝什米特家最强大的巫师，那位巫师是贝什米特家有史以来最伟大的巫师之一，名叫赫尔曼· 贝什米特，他作出预言，龙不会被杀死，但会被封印千年，而封印它的巫师也会从此消失。这似乎与瓦尔加斯的说辞完全对上了，于是国王同意了他的要求，派他出战，相传这位巫师单枪匹马挑战恶龙，最终用自己的肉身将它封印在地底，成为了人人知晓的大英雄，在那之后，巫师们又用了各种各样的魔法来保证封印不会被破坏，在大家的共同努力下，和平一直持续到了今天。”

基尔伯特讲完故事，再低头去看路德维希，发现男孩已经不知道什么时候睡着了，他笑了笑，亲了亲男孩的额头，打了个哈欠，这确实是个无聊且老套的故事，自己都讲困了，他仔细看了看路德维希，确认他确实睡着了，才悄声溜下床，拿出早已准备好的圣诞礼物放在床尾，等明天早上男孩起来时发现惊喜。

做完这一切，他重新回到男孩身边躺下，世界安静下来，基尔伯特盯着天花板，想起了自己早些时候看到的画面，他确实干了件不厚道的事情，那杯递给西班牙人的茶，他偷偷用里面的茶叶给这个大男孩做了占卜，但他当时只是出于对这个与巫师有着神奇缘分的男孩的好奇心，看到的画面却出乎他的意料，如果换一个心理素质差点的，可能得当干出众打翻茶杯的事情来。

他闭上眼睛，那副画面再一次浮现在他的脑海中——坠落的祭坛、坍塌的石柱、燃烧的世界，还有，龙。

而这些，与赫尔曼留下的预言中所描绘的场景一模一样——恶龙将再现于世，颠覆天地，燃烧万物。

基尔伯特猛地睁开眼睛，迎接他的还是熟悉的天花板，身边的男孩似乎是感觉到了什么，凑过来搂住了他的胳膊。

对，还有时间，会有办法的，总会有办法的。

基尔伯特看着身边男孩的睡脸，心情渐渐平复下来，他扯了扯被子将两人盖好，闭上眼睛让自己进入梦乡。

窗外的雪还在下，雪花纷纷扬扬地落在屋檐上，拿破仑睁开眼睛，扑棱一声飞出了窗外，消失在夜色里，午夜的钟声响起，这对兄弟的命运，才刚刚拉开序幕。

TBC


End file.
